The Silver Lining
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: Sighing, a small sad smile graced her features, as she remembered one of her mother’s sayings; for every storm, there’s a rainbow, for every time you get hurt, there’s a time you get comforted, for every grey cloud, there’s a silver lining. SasuSaku


**This was originally a one-shot, but i thought this was a good place to stop, so my story is now a two-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Silver Lining**

**XxX**

Sakura had once again found herself sitting on her bed, contemplating.

In recent times she had found herself doing this increasingly more often, until it became a morning ritual. Thinking of life in general, what it had brought her, what it had failed to bring her, and of her own goals, one of which she could never dream of fulfilling, and therefore decided to give up, and be content with what the great Kami-sama had graced her with.

For example, she was famous, as was the rest of team seven, or, as known by some, the broken trio. Naruto, he was probably the most known, he was now Hokage, and, at age twenty-two, the youngest ever, not the youngest kage, as Gaara had taken that title, but still, it was an amazing feat. She knew at this exact moment in time, Naruto would be sitting in his home, cuddling with his pregnant wife, Hinata as their two year old daughter, Ayame, slept peacefully upstairs.

Sakura was known as the best medic in history, surpassing the Godaime herself, a feat of which Sakura was immensely proud of, and because of her insane strength and her genjutsu skills. She smiled as she remembered her training, and felt it slip gradually at the reason she decided to train. Uchiha Sasuke.

No matter what, her thoughts always returned to the Uchiha, every night. She hadn't seen or heard news of him in seven years, and yet, she still loved him.

She was famous, one of the 2nd generation of sannin, stronger than the previous, she was in the history books, and yet… She couldn't finish the thought.

The one and only good thing of Sasuke leaving Konoha was the fact she had gotten stronger, the silver lining. Sighing, a small sad smile graced her features, as she remembered one of her mother's sayings; for every storm, there's a rainbow, for every time you get hurt, there's a time you get comforted, for every grey cloud, there's a silver lining.

She never understood as a child, but figured it out; there's always a bright side, even to the darkest story.

She is, and always will be, grateful to Sasuke, for the fact he had brought her that will, the will to progress, emotionally as well as physically.

She used to hope, to pray every night for his return, and his love, but she learned long ago to stop wishing for her happy ending, her fairytale.

Looking down at her hand, feeling a weight there that had not been there a few moments ago, she realized she had lifted her team seven photograph. Brushing her fingers softly across the glass, a sole tear slid off of her cheek silently, she walked out into the farthest corner of her back garden, where the swing swayed in the breeze softly, and she sat.

Looking up, she simply stared at the night sky, at the thousands of stars that were dotted at random places, forming a beautiful scene that just couldn't compare to anything.

Compared to the stars, she was tiny, so insignificant, just one person in a world that held billions. She just couldn't understand why, why in all of the people in all the countries had Kami chosen her, why? Why her?

She found herself getting up from the swing, not able to control her body, watching as her feet took her to her gate, as her hands opened the gat handle, as she walked away from her home.

As she walked she noticed that she was leaving small grey spots on the ground, the shadows of her tears that were falling silently.

Five minutes later, she looked up, the scenery was all too familiar, the exit of Konoha, and the stone bench on which she was left to cry in her sleep. Tiredly she sat down, she was reliving the tragic night of her confession again, and his rejection of her.

Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, even Sai! They had all found love, Naruto and Hinata, Kakashi and Anko, Ino and Shikamaru, and Sai and some civilian. She was living her fear of being left behind again, but this time she could do nothing to stop it, only one man could, but she doubted he would, for he never loved her, never cared, all because of his brother.

Oh how she hated Itachi, she new of his reasons and mission. And yet, he still succeeded in ruining Sasuke's childhood. He told Sasuke to hate, all so he could forgive himself, all so he could be guiltless. Such a selfless thing to do, saving your brother, but for such a selfish reason, to rid himself of his guilt.

But, the deed is done, and one can not rewrite the past.

She still loved him, and always will, his faults and all. She loved him, but couldn't understand why. She always pictured herself falling in love with someone like Naruto, actually. Carefree and funny, happy. Not troubled and cold, like Sasuke. But fate has a weird sense of humour.

Secretly, she knew why. She wants to be able to make him smile, to ease his pain, to let that carefree man loose, the one she saw in his eyes, behind all the hate, anger and sadness.

She wants to fill those empty black depths in his shattered heart with her love, her happiness, and help to find and put the pieces back together.

And secretly, she knew she could.


End file.
